Demons
Back to Wargames Foundry =Demons= In Kevin Dallimore's Painting and Modelling Guide Masterclass [ISBN 190154320X], p. 117 you could find a painted sample of the Aquizalor Slayer of Souls long before its official release. Aquizalor was one of quite a few Demons John did for Froundry, but stayed unreleased for several years (Miniatures was sculpted back in 2007/2008). But now (2012) most of the Demons are out and can be found here at: Wargames Foundry DM005 - Golztariusbous The Ever Turning A mystery. It was listed as part of the Demon deal, but wasn't included and has never been seen. Based on the price (double the rest of them) it suggested some sort of Greater Demon. But the price-tag could simply be wrong. In July 2017 at the Oldhammer event "Bring out your Lead (BOYL 2017)" held at Wargames Foundry an unreleased Pickford demon was shown in a mould. Marcus Ansell named it as "the missing demon". David "Dear Tony Blair" Wood didn't hesitate and took pictures of the mould and miniature - and have kindly let me present them here. I've sent them to John and he has confirmed it could be the missing code - though his reply was "a few like that were made" - so perhaps it came with some helpers. In August 2017 I received a master cast from the exact mould presented down here The mysterious DM005 - Golztariusbous The Ever Turning foundry demons_DM005 Golztariusbous The Ever Turning.JPG|Official release ad with the mysterious "DM005 - Golztariusbous The Ever Turning" File:DM005_Golztariusbous_The_Ever_Turning.jpg|Screen shot from 2012 - but without any pictures BCDM001 Demon horde.JPG|Screenshot of the BCDM001 Collection mentioning the DM005 as being part of the deal The great find - BOYL 2017 DM005 in mould.jpg|Mould from august 2017 with some recently found unreleased miniatures DM005 Golztariusbous The Ever Turning mastercast.JPG|Golztariusbous The Ever Turning DM005 Golztariusbous The Ever Turning mastercast - back.JPG|Golztariusbous The Ever Turning - back DM005 - Golztariusbous The Ever Turning DM005 - Golztariusbous The Ever Turning 1.jpg DM005 - Golztariusbous The Ever Turning 2.jpg DM005 - Golztariusbous The Ever Turning 3.jpg DM005 - Golztariusbous The Ever Turning 4.jpg DM006 - Demtarous Despoiler Of The Dead WF DM6 - Blister.JPG|Blister WF DM6 - Demtarous Despoiler Of The Dead.JPG|Demtarous Despoiler Of The Dead WF DM6 - Demtarous Despoiler Of The Dead - body.JPG|Body WF DM6 - Demtarous Despoiler Of The Dead - body back.JPG|Body - Backside view DM006 - Demtarous Dispoiler Of The Dead.JPG|DM006 ©Wargames Foundry DM007 - Aquizalor Slayer Of Souls File:IMAG0083.jpg|Painted Aquizalor Slayer of Souls from Kevin Dallimore's Painting and Modelling Guide Masterclass WF DM7 blister (480x640).jpg|Blister WF DM7 - Aquizalor Slayer Of Souls (640x480).jpg|Aquizalor Slayer Of Souls WF DM7 - Aquizalor Slayer Of Souls - body front (640x480).jpg|Body WF DM7 - Aquizalor Slayer Of Souls - body back (640x480).jpg|Body - backside view DM007 - Aquizalor Slayer Of Souls.JPG|DM007 ©Wargames Foundry DM008 - Blaquevousled The Bringer Of Terror DM008 - Blaquevousled The Bringer Of Terror - blister.jpg|Blister DM008 - Blaquevousled The Bringer Of Terror - bits.jpg|Bits DM008 - Blaquevousled The Bringer Of Terror - front.jpg|Blaquevousled The Bringer Of Terror - front DM008 - Blaquevousled The Bringer Of Terror - back.jpg|Blaquevousled The Bringer Of Terror - back DM008 - Blaquevousled The Bringer Of Terror.JPG|DM008 ©Wargames Foundry DM009 - Dagloritous The Deciever And Alotherup The Avenger WF DM9 - blister (480x640).jpg|Blister WF DM9 - Dagloritous The Deciever And Alotherup The Avenger (640x480).jpg|Dagloritous The Deciever And Alotherup The Avenger WF DM9 - Dagloritous The Deciever (640x480).jpg|Dagloritous The Deciever WF DM9 - Dagloritous The Deciever - back (640x480).jpg|Dagloritous The Deciever - backside view WF DM9 - Alotherup The Avenger (640x480).jpg|Alotherup The Avenger WF DM9 - Alotherup The Avenger - back (640x480).jpg|Alotherup The Avenger - backside view DM009 - Dagloritous The Deciever And Alotherup The Avenger.JPG|DM009 ©Wargames Foundry DM010 - Slauchzaritour The Succubus WF DM10 - blister (480x640).jpg|Blister WF DM010 - Slauchzaritour The Succubus (640x480).jpg|Slauchzaritour The Succubus WF DM010 - Slauchzaritour The Succubus - body front (640x480).jpg|Body WF DM010 - Slauchzaritour The Succubus - body back (640x480).jpg|Body - backside view DM010 - Slauchzaritour The Succubus.JPG|DM010 ©Wargames Foundry DM011 - Flarthousoussedon The Terror From Above WF DM11 - blister (480x640).jpg|Blister WF DM11 - Flarthousoussedon The Terror From Above (640x480).jpg|Flarthousoussedon The Terror From Above WF DM11 - Flarthousoussedon The Terror From Above - body (640x480).jpg|Body WF DM11 - Flarthousoussedon The Terror From Above - body back (640x480).jpg|Body - backside view DM011.JPG|DM011 ©Wargames Foundry DM012 - Prudent Phouslerzaterlone Keeper Of The Dead WF DM12 - blister (480x640).jpg|Blister WF DM12 - Prudent Phouslerzaterlone Keeper Of The Dead (640x480).jpg|Prudent Phouslerzaterlone Keeper Of The Dead WF DM12 - Prudent Phouslerzaterlone Keeper Of The Dead - body (640x480).jpg|Body WF DM12 - Prudent Phouslerzaterlone Keeper Of The Dead - body back (640x480).jpg|Body - backside view DM012 - Prudent Phouslerzaterlone The Keeper of the Dead.JPG|DM012 ©Wargames Foundry =Greater Demon/Demon Prince= When John is speaking of his demon range or his Foundry years in general one miniature stands out above them all - the greater demon. A 6" tall creature with a wingspan of perhaps another 6". Mystery For a long time, this miniature was unreleased and unseen! However, in 2014 Marcus Ansell confirmed its existence and kindly sent me a picture of a painted piece found in the Foundry collection. unreleased demon prince.jpg|Demon prince kindly documented by Marcus Ansell (Foundry viking for scale) ©Wargames Foundry BOYL 2017 In July 2017, at the Oldhammer event "Bring out your Lead (BOYL 2017)" held at Wargames Foundry, the beast was brought out and Maria Ansell even showed off the three head variants it came with. Again Mr. David "Dear Tony Blair" Wood was man on the spot and documented this historic moment. unreleased demon prince 3_David Wood.jpg|Photo from BOYL 2017 kindly provided by David Wood unreleased demon prince 3_David Wood_all three heads.jpg|The three alternative heads unreleased demon prince 3_David Wood_head 1.jpg|Head 1 unreleased demon prince 3_David Wood_head 2.jpg unreleased demon prince 3_David Wood_head 3.jpg SALUTE 2018 At Salute 2018 (the South London Warlords Show in London) Mr. David "Dear Tony Blair" Wood caught this on camera, an A3 poster with the painted copy of the demon. I really like the woods "coming soon" here. Late Foundry have kindly sent me a copy of this A3-poster Greater_Demon_coming_soon_poster.jpg|Photo from Salute 2018 by David Wood Demon_Poster.jpg|My copy BOYL 2018 At BOYL 2018 I've persuaded David asking about a release date. The answer was the same as on the poster "soon", but David caught a newly painted red version of the demon and with one of the variant heads. Late, we found out that this red beast was used for the box cover of the actual released version. IMG_20180804_142648176_2.jpg|New painted version with alternative head and on oval base IMG_20180804_142652272_2.jpg|Original Release November 2018 And in November 2018 it was finally released. A few copies were available at the Crises 2018 Show in Antwerp, and officially available in the Foundry/Warmonger store just before Cristmas. giant_demon_ad_1024x1024.jpg|©Wargames Foundry demon_ad_alternate_paint_1024x1024.jpg|©Wargames Foundry giant_demon_ad_2_1024x1024.jpg|©Wargames Foundry Beelzebub Incarnated - Gargantuan winged demon Weighing in at 1.1 kg. Beelzebub measures 150mm to the top of his head and has a wing span of 170mm. This Gargantuan Demon is supplied in thirteen parts including three head variants so that you can choose between Beelzebub and his brothers. The box contains 13 metal components and a 100 x 50mm mdf-base. Box Beelzebub box front.jpg|Box cover Beelzebub box back.jpg|Backside cover Beelzebub box side.jpg|Box side Beelzebub box measure.jpg|Measurement Beelzebub Beelzebub parts.jpg Beelzebub head 1.jpg|head 1 Beelzebub head 2.jpg|Head 2 Beelzebub head 3.jpg|Head 3 Beelzebub heads measure.jpg|Measurement Beelzebub troso front.jpg|Torso Beelzebub Torso rear.jpg|Torso back Beelzebub Torso measure.jpg|Torso measurement Beelzebub arms and weapons.jpg|Arms and weapon Beelzebub Legs outside.jpg|Outside legs Beelzebub legs inside.jpg|Inside legs Beelzebub legs measure.jpg|Measurement Beelzebub wings front.jpg|Wings - Upperside Beelzebub wings underside.jpg|Wings - underside Beelzebub wings measure.jpg|Wings measurement Beelzebub Tail upper.jpg|Tail - upperside Beelzebub Tail Underside.jpg|Tail - underside Beelzebub Tail measure.jpg|Tail - measurement Beelzebub base 1.jpg Beelzebub base 2.jpg Beelzebub base 3.jpg